Forum:Mujitsu
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Mujitsu (無実, Without Substance) 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : Earth Release, Yin Release 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The Mujitsu isn't a "traditional" elemental Kekkei Genkai as many in the series are demonstrated, but rather, it is a very supplementary effect that manipulates ones own state of being, rather than the creation of an entirely new element. As we know, Yin Release is the spiritual state of an individual, while Earth is primarily physical, as it is on the ground. In Mujitsu, the user utilizes the Earth Release nature in order to soften the "earthen" portion of their bodies, such as their skin, organs, tissue and the like. From herein, the use of Yin Release plays an important aspect; in a sense, rather than create something from imagination, the user reverts the material existence into something that is spiritual, quite akin to that of the demonic apparitions formed by Tayuya's flute. Through this, the user creates a form of intangibility, whilst physically remaining "present", quite similar to a holographic form. The manner in which it is used can be seen to be quite similar to that of Obito's Kamui usage, though it does not involve any space-time ninjutsu. Instead, Mujitsu involves the cells of the body to be so far apart that any material substance with a certain volume or mass, most evidently Earth, can phase through it without any given problems. ''' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : '''Its most apparent weakness is the control that it takes to utilize. One requires extensive chakra control in order to soften their own body, and further use the Yin Release to create their own body as a spiritual apparition, of sorts. An extension of this control is the large amount of time it takes to prepare, for most individuals at least. Finally, it is also incapable of defending itself against attacks from the Wind, Fire or Lightning Release, as they can work on a much more molecular level. Finally, it should be noted that interaction with the Yang Release can cause adverse effects upon their body. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : It is clan-specific to the Tsukagami Clan. They can awaken it through extensive training in the art of Chakra Control, Earth Release and Yin Release. It is only they that can wield it because of physiological traits that they have adapted to following the dissolution of the Ōtsutsuki Clan several hundred years ago, mainly because of the mountainous regions that they encountered when they were attempting to establish a home, which, through extensive experimentation and the like, caused the Kekkei Genkai to awaken in their clan's founder. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 03:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Seems interesting, I look forward to the full page. Benknightprime (talk) 05:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications